Gorynych
|name= Gorynych |kanji= ゴリニク |romaji= Gorinaiku |alias= Gory (ゴリ Gori) |race= Hybrid (Dragon-Human) |birthdate= |gender= Male |age= Around 6 (Periodically) Around 18 (Mentally and Physically) |height= 6'2" |weight= 250lbs |eye color= Gray |hair color= Hazel |blood type= A+ |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Bailong's Legion |previous affiliation= |occupation= Legion's Royal Guard |previous occupation= |team= Royal Guards |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Legion's Nest |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Bailong (Grandfather) Queen (Mother) Marduk (Brother) Mizuchi (Brother) Graoully (Brother) Karan (Brother) |alignment= Neutral |counterpart= |sexuality= Asexual |magic= Amplifier Dragon Slayer Magic Aura Synthesis |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= yes }} Gorynych (ゴリニク Gorinaiku) is the first of the Royal Guards to be born in the Bailong's Legion. He is the Grandson of the Pyro Dragon King Bailong, born from the Queen as the first member of the Royal Family with a curious behavior, what led him to read many books about Earth Land. Periodically six years after being born, Gorynych with the body and mentality of someone with 18 years, discovered how to use Eternano and used it in a way that he could amplify his own skills, with this he essentially learned the Rare Magic named Amplifier. His skills increased so much that just after his discovery of Eternano, Gorynych killed an entire village near his nest just to test if he is strong or not. Being the First Royal Guard to be born, Gorynych was tasked with teaching some other members of the Legion on how to fight and use eternano properly, with this the others nicknamed him Gory. Appearance Gorynych appears as a muscular young man with periodically 6 years and both mentally and physically 18 years due to him being a Dragon-Human Hybrid. He has a pale smooth skin, light hazel hair, gray colored eyes which stay almost closed when he is bored, additionally his eyes tend to glow red-blood with his killing intent on, since he is a hybrid, Gorynych has traits of both species from the dragons he has their pointy ears even though his are hiddened by his hair, their horns which are also hiddened by his hair, a large gray tail, large claws on both his feet and hands, and sharpy teeth. Once the Royal Family defeat many of the guilds in Ca-Elum and take over one of its castles, Gorynych begins to use a thin black suit, with white shirt under it, a completely black tie, long black pants and black shoes what helps him camuflate at night since he is the nocturnal watchman. Personality Of the Royal Guards, Gorynych is the most loyal to the King, and like his brothers, he is willing to serve or die for the King. As a hybrid, he acts like a very playful and cheerful individual who can get distracted by anything easily, if he doesn't get distracted, it means it was a boring thing, he is also the most curious of them. Gorynych also seems to talk alone when he is wondering something, instead of thinking, he will also everything which comes to his mind, if its something annoying, he will scream complaining about it while making face faults. A fair example is his extreme interest in fighting people he finds interesting or strong, he will analyze said person, then analyze his/her power, for then praise them, but in the end, Gorynych might scream out of annoyance because he is doing something more important and he can't leave that thing to fight that person, then he will scream in annoyance and shout 'What am I supposed to do?!'. Gorynych also seems to like watching things, as he suggested himself to be the Watchman when the Royal Family got their palace, either due to his curiousity or due to his loyalty. Relationships History Gorynych is the first of the Hybrid Royal Guards to be born in the Bailong's Legion Nest, with his name given by his mother, Gorynych grows three times faster than a normal human. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Being one of the four Royal Guards and the first to be born, Gorynych is probaly one of the strongest soldiers of the legion and possibly one of the strongest people to live in Ca-Elum. Even after just reading a couple of books, discovering how to use eternano properly just out of curiosity, Gorynych was able to slay and destroy an entire town easily without getting any scratch from the supposed battle. For the Legion to have a palace at the Kingdom of Ca-Elum's, Gorynych had to defeat many skilled assassins and mages inside its province in order for them to not be any threat for the Queen since she was pregnant, the soldiers before dying remarked that the beast's aura was terrifying than most dark mages that tried to ursup the Kingdom in the past. Even without much training, due to the Queen's effort after eating for one year and half her own element, Gorynych currently owns a very terrifying and powerful power which is stated to be the same or above a Guild Ace/Master Level, this with his excessive senses, physical prowess allow him to be a fearsome beast in battle which can't be easily defeated. Physical Prowess *'Excessive Strength': Despite having a not so big muscular body, Gorynych is very strong. Even when he was inside the Legion's Nest, instead of only reading books and more books, Gorynych sometimes battled with many other older hybrids in order to train himself, even if it does sounds strange, reading books was a type of training for him, by reading many books about anatomy and eternano Gorynych would learn how to use his body more profficiently in battle, by manipulating eternano he would also estimulate his nerves. Even after just reading a couple of books and training just one time inside the nest, Gorynych was able to slaught an entire village in seconds, he ripped off the villagers limbs such as arms and heads with very easy in seconds, it did not look at all he was just a amateur at fighting. His strong legs allow him to make jumps at very extreme speeds and in seconds with just some leaps he is able to travel more than a kilometer. *'Excessive Speed, Agility & Reflexes': Due to his immense strength, Gorynych is capable of using his muscles to move very quickly, as he is capable of travelling a few kilometers in seconds with a few jumps and thrusts. Many doesn't notice Gory running towards them due to his incredible speed which make it seems like he is teleporting sometimes, he also seems to have fast reflexes as he is capable of counter-attacking an opponent in the same instant he is attacked by quickly trying to make the target dizzy in order to kill them in a fast blow. Some people who doesn't acknown Gorynych think that it must be the wind slashing through the targets as Gory seemgly disappears to some due to his immense speed, only high-leveled mages with very quick reflexes are capable of seeing him. Some state even with Slow Magic, Gorynych wouldn't be much affected. *'Impressive Endurance': *'Impressive Durability': Gorynych's body is so durable that it is able to resist a fall from a cliff with more than 100 meters of height without getting any injury and instantly getting up, he also didn't even move or flinch when a big clock building fell on him. His body didn't also explode when he enhanced his entire body with Amplifier. *'Immense Pain-Tolerance': Gorynych is shown to have a immense resistance to pain as he was crushed by several rocks once he fell off a cliff, and in the same occasion, Gorynych got up nearly the same instant he hit the ground without any injuries. After defeating a entire guild and killing off all the inhabitants of the same city, Gorynych sit on the ground just to rest a little meanwhile the remains of a Clock Building fell on him and he didn't even move or flinch. *'High Intellect': Even though his strength surpasses all his other attributes, Gorynych still didn't need to be intelligent. He got many intelligence due to his immense curiousity, he began to pick many books about Human Anatomy, about the world of Earth Land and about magic, just after reading a couple of them, Gorynych was able to completely understand how the human body functs as he is able to even know what a person is feeling just after seeing the facial expression they are making leading them to believe Gorynych can read minds what he can't. Even in battle, with his curiousity and intelligence summed, he observes many things his opponents do, with this he will try to guess what else his opponent can or will do, he is also able to enhance his entire body with Amplifier when the amplifier enhances only one part of one's body, Gorynych was able to evolve it and even stimulate his own nerves with the magic. Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Even without much training, Gorynych was still capable of creating a fighting style on his own, this style was created by him alone although Alduin suggested Gorynych could make more use of his sharp claws, with Vritra telling him about all the fragile/weak points of many creatures and humans. Gorynych then began to use this particular fighting style in conjunction with his immense strength, speed, agility and reflexes in order to quickly catch his target and kill it with just one attack if possible by using powerful and fast claw slashes made by either his tail, hands or feet with high accuracy in order to hit the desired and weak points of his enemy, this led many to state Gorynych is the best at completing an assassination task for the Legion as he is also very quietly when sneaking. Gorynych also uses his Amplifier Magic in order to increase his attributes if necessary, he will do so with one of his skills depending if the situation requires him to do it or not. If something dodges or resist his attacks, Gorynych will try to counter-attack it at the same instant mostly by making huge holes in their torso or doing slashes, in the first occasion, if his target blocks the slash, Gory will try to pass through their defense and land depending on the situation and his own position either a powerful kick or punch on their jaw which will make their brain rock inside their head rendering them dizzy for some moments, then Gorynych will attack normally with his claws since this time no defense is in his way, in the second occasion, if the target dodges his slash Gorynych will try to hit him back with a left hand slash or a kick as he is Right-Handed, then if the opponent blocks the second blow and tries to hit Gory back, he will try to block it with his tail and use it to make a cut at the target's body, in a third scenario, if someone dodges or either appear behind Gory, the latter will try to block an upcoming attack with his tail and then hit the opponent with a barrage of powerful and sharp tail's swings in order to incapacitate him. When he fights with someone on pair with him, Goryncyh will try to every part of his body, using mostly his hands to deploy a barrage of powerful punches, and his head to give either powerful & dizzing headbutts or powerful & dangerous bites by using his sharp and long teeth in order to take off some part of his opponent's body. *'Expert Strategist': Gorynych mostly creates simple strategies, he just tries to annalyze an opponent in order to check their weak spots/points or if they have any Achilles' heel so he can take advantage from it. If the target is weak, Gorynych will simply slash them or burst a hole in their torso killing them instantly although brutally, if the opponent resists, Gorynych will counter-attack at the same instant by thinking very quickly on what he should do taking in fact his and his opponent's position and what movements were made, if his target is very resistant or even on par with him, Gorynych mostly tries to land a barrage of punches, kicks, headbutts in order to incapacitate his opponent, Gory may even try to bite him in order to slow him down. Depending on the situation he is facing, Gorynych can quickly annalyze it and if needed fastly check if needs to increase his attributes, if he needs, Gory will instantly amplify it or them depending if they fit the situation or not. Magical Abilities *'Monstrous Magical Power': Gorynych was born with a monstrous magical power due to the efforts of his mother who accumulated more than one year of elemental food to transform it in eternano to transfer directly to him. Then just after discovering on how to use eternano properly, Gorynych headed out of the nest to test himself in a nearby town, even when he was just one kilometer away from the city, everyone including the little guild in there were completely scared by the maliceness and killing intent deployed by the aura, this means Gorynych's aura is so big and powerful it can be felt kilometers away. Gorynych's aura is so terrifying that once he learned eternano, he completely scaried the entirety of the rest of the Hybrids inside the nest with some of them dying due to the immense pressure, some aging real quickly, while some were full of admiration towards the Royal Guard. If Gorynych senses danger or feel threat towards the King, his aura will activate in the same instant due to its loyalty to the King, this aura is said to be as great as his physical strength or even higher since its the greatest aura among the entirety of mages in Ca-Elum, with this he is able to use many powerful spells or even power-up himself with Amplifier without making himself sweat or tire. Like he would do with Aura Synthesis, Gorynych is able to let his magical power deploy in the area as a mean of security since if anything enters it he will detect it instantly, or else if he is too distant off the target he can fire his magical aura in a range of two kilometers straight while making a Dragon-Illusion behind him which serves to scary the targets completely due to its sheer power. Initially, after learning how to control eternano Gorynych wasn't able to fully control his aura to the point sometimes the pressure of it would damage him slightly, however after proper training, help of older hybrids and reading many books Gorynych was able to nearly master it to the point he could use Amplifier multiple times in different parts of his body for different purposes without sweating or panting heavily, this is a great proof to the imensity of his magical reserves since the Amplifier magic can only be used in a desired part of one's body for one purpose while Gorynych is able to enhance his entire body and even stimulate his nerves. Magic Amplifier (アンプリファイア Anpurifaia): When the user activates this magic, they first start by focusing it on a specific natural ability of theirs, and then the user charges their magical energy into the area, and increases it by how much they can add to it or how much they would prefer to have. In some cases, the user is capable of increasing their natural strength, becoming much more durable, doubling their own speed or thought process, and in some cases even increase their own emotions at times. However, this magic also has great risks itself, due to the ability of boosting natural abilities; it is limited a single ability at a time and cannot be switched in instants. The ability will not increase a user's own magical energy due to the magic depending on the output before hand, and the user is not able to increase other spell abilities unless they revolve around physical contact. In addition, the user is capable transferring the amplified power to any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of their choice, granting them the user's boosted power; though at the time the user's power is transferred to his target, their own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if they had never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of magical power between the user and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Once Amplifier has been mastered, the user is capable of using the magic of "amplifying" their power to the point that it forces open their Magic Container, unlocking their Second Origin for a variable amount of time; said time depending on the user's magical power. Gorynych discovered this magic just after discovering eternano, he tried to influence his own nerves with the help of the magical particles this just after reading a couple of books talking about Human, Magic and The Earth Land. Gorynych would just the estimulate his body with the eternano in a way that some of his attributes were increased to high levels. Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 (ドラゴンスレイヤー) Metsuryū Mahō (Doragon Sureiyā)): Is a Caster-Type Lost Magic utilized by Dragon Slayers. Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. Dragon Slayer Magic is formed during the process of a Dragon teaching it to a human. It's a form of magic that requires a physiological change in order to properly employ, as demonstrated when a specific Lacrima is required to artificially gain this power. During the initial training of utilizing this magic, the Dragon who passes on this magic actually creates a magical change in how the body's origin (internal magical power) worked, therefore causing their bodies to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, this magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon. Gorynych is shown to be a Dragon Slayer as well, however, he didn't display any element as of yet since he did only use a subspecies of Dragon Slaying which is the Aura Synthesis, though he uses it, his generation was never mentioned. Aura Synthesis (オーラの合成 Ōra no Gōsei): Is a Subspecies Magic, a type of both illusionary and magical skill technique used only by First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers bringing out the illusion of what it seems to be a real dragon’s aura, scaring and nearly paralyzing the opponent due to the immense amount of aura threw at them. By giving shape and size to his aura, the user expands his aura until a certain distance giving it any shape he desires such as a sphere or just a normal aura, by then, anything that enters the area covered by the aura which can be invisible will be felt by the user of it, yet this is very tiring to be kept for so much time since it drains so much eternano to keep it, some expert and master users of this magic are able to extend it to a very big distance, with the highest being so far 200 meters depending on the shape of the aura. This technique also has a more faster version in which the User gathers the eternano fastly as he burst it towards an area, both people who were and who weren’t hit by the burst will begin to see the illusion of a Real Dragon standing at the side of the user, fear will begin to be instilled into the opponent due to the frightening features made by the Dragon which appears as a non-physical manisfestation of one’s aura and strength. It is described as the power which imitates real Dragon's immense magical aura, however many Dragon Slayers aren't capable of using this, for using it, they must've at least have a immense magical power and a immense physical durability and endurance for their body to resist the deploy of so much magic and for their magic to don't go off too quickly, it seems only First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers are capable of using it because they are the only generations which experienced a Dragon's presence in the past. Quote Trivia *He is based off Satoshi Isshiki from the Shokugeki no Souma Series. *'Gorynych' is Russian for Dragon and it refers to the Zmey Gorynych the Slavic Dragon. *With a bit of effort, his nickname Gory can be pronunciated Gore which means Murder, Bloodshed reflecting Gorynych's way of killing his opponents with brutality. *Gorynych's status are: Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Legion's Royal Guard Category:Amplifier User